


All worked up

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Breeding, Other, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: When your heat has you haveing to cancel your plans with Sans, upsetting him in the progress, Papyrus comes over to tell you off only to stay and help you get off. / Short with Genderless Reader





	All worked up

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the Reader mentioning that they are on birthcontroll the story is written to be kept genderless otherwise.
> 
> English isn´t my native language and I have no beta reader.

With a quiet click you close the door of your apartment behind you. It has been a long, awful day of alternating cold shivers and bouts of sweating. All day long you had avoided customers eyes and fled situations where you would be alone with any of your colleagues, just because you forgot to check the date. If only you hadn´t forgotten to retrieve your phone from the living room floor after falling asleep on the couch. Maybe then you wouldn´t have been late and realized that the big red mark on your calendar meant this dreaded time was coming up. Your heat.

All fertile humans have heats, but when in ones life they start and the cycle they stick to is unique to each person. Your own heats have always been a little wonky, only getting your first at age 20. Everyone around you had already marked you as infertile and thrown you pitying looks at that point. Even after they started up they didn´t come regularly at first, starting out with several months in between. That gab eventually shrunk until your heats now came like clockwork every five weeks. Unlike others you don´t get any warnings for your heat starting up. No off feeling in the few days before. Instead it starts right up, late into the first day and instead of building and then tapering off it runs full force all the way through.

Usually you would have called in sick for the time of your heat but as you had forgotten you had to suffer through your shift awkwardly. It didn´t help that most seemed to see your heat as an invitation to flirt and throw you lewd looks. You scowl deeply at your empty apartment. If only you actually had been infertile. It would have saved you so much sorrow. Especially as your first heat had everyone around you in a panic trying to cram years of education into your head. A sudden knock startles you as it vibrates through the door your back is still resting against. “HUMAN? ARE YOU AT HOME?” Instantly your face flushes as inappropriate ideas flood your head, starring the image of your adorably tiny skeleton monster friend Sans front and center.

Trust, echo the words of your parents in you head, is a very important factor in how you perceive potential mating partners. The more trust you hold in them the more you will be open to any advances they make. You shake your head trying to get rid of the ideas. Sans is far too innocent for you to be thinking of him like that. “HUMAN? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT HAVING TEA WITH THE MAGNIFICENT SANS?” Startled you jump away from the door, sinking your nails into your arm to ground yourself in the pain and formulate an answer. “S-Sans. Uhm sorry but I … I can´t today. Sorry.” Backing away quietly you drown any further questions out with the bathroom door closed behind you. Another heavy sigh and frown later you strip out of your cloths, planning to wash the sweat away with the water turned as cold as it will possibly go.

By the time you are done with your shower your heat is strong enough to make you a little dizzy. Something you thankfully didn´t have to battle with yet while still outside. The dizziness is a side effect of your heightened senses reaching out to find a suitable mating partner. A side effect that can be drastically reduced in intensity by either you already being in the presence of your chosen mating partner, which you don´t have, or by taking birth control, which you are just in case. Grumpily you dry yourself off and inch your way along the walls into your kitchen where you slowly go about making some tea. You will have to eat something later but for now your stomach feels too upset.

Once your tea is ready you sit at your table, head resting on the cool wood surface before you. Even dressed in only a short top and some shorts you feel much too hot and the constantly burning arousal is clouding your mind. Tiny huffs and moody whines escape you as you debate whether fighting your heat for a few hours until you have found the appetite and eaten something is worth the effort versus loosing yourself in pleasure for an undetermined amount of time but waking up deeply sore and exhausted with your stomach cramping in hunger. Scrunching up your nose you get up to go and turn a movie on. As much as giving in is easier you know from experience that taking proper care of your bodys other needs such as hunger and thirst pays off more in the long run. That is one of the rare perks of suffering a heat alone. A mating partner will fall into a sympathy heat that will have the partners feeding off of each others lust making them unwilling to put the mating off until a later point. It is something no one ever really warned you about, leaving you to stumble into those lessons on your own.

Knocking at your door has you throwing suspicious looks into your hallway. Getting up to see who is disturbing your peaceful suffering you mutter under your breath threats to any creepy neighbors you can think who might come to offer help. The knocking is getting pretty intense by the time you reach the door, leaning against the wall for support. After a short moment of hesitation you call out. “Who is there?” “papyrus. now open the damn door.” Grimacing you slide to the floor where you are. Arousal making your knees weak even as the fury in his voice sets of distend alarms in your foggy mind.

“Why are you here Papyrus?”, you feel tired and flushed. “what the fuck did you say to Sans?” His hostile tone startles you into a panic response. Jumping up you back away from the door, hands raised and eyes wide. You have to shake your head to snap out of it. “I don´t know what you mean.” The growl he answers with has you on edge. “you made Sans cry.” “Oh fuck.” Shame washes through you as, despite feeling awful about making him cry, the image of his cute face stained with tears as he looks up at you makes you feel even hotter. You almost throw up at how sick your thoughts make you. The averse reaction is strong enough to cut down your heat for a few minutes.

“I never meant to do that. Papyrus you have to believe me!”, you inch back towards the door. Pleading with the angry monster standing in front of it. It´s almost surprising he hasn´t knocked it down yet. You know exactly how protective he is of the smoll guy. With a sigh you call out to him again. “Papyrus I really didn´t intend to hurt him. I´ll apologize for it later but I´m not really feeling well.” For a moment there was silence before Papyrus answered you in a much softer voice. “you are sick?” “Something like that.”, you lean back against the door with a sigh.

You didn´t count on Papyrus teleporting ability. With a squeak you duck your head down avoiding his gaze. “you do look sick.” “Gee, thanks just what I needed to hear.”, you throw him a deep frown. After a bit of awkward starring at each other you invite him into the kitchen. Sitting there silently isn´t any less awkward but at least you can pretend to be busy making tea for both of you. “you could have called and said you were sick.” “I woke up late today and forgot all about it.” “how can you forget about being sick.” You flinch. The damn heat is making it hard to think straight causing you to blabber out too much.

Squirming in your seat you try to find a way around explaining this to Papyrus, stuttering for a while before just giving up. Your head impacts the table with a quiet thunk as you mumble out the reason. “what was that?” “I said I am in heat.”, you repeat a little louder. He suddenly goes very quiet, letting you stew in your own embarrassment. “you mean that thing you humans have where you ...” “Don´t say it!”, flushing furiously you jump up knocking over your tea cup. Quickly you grab a towel to mop up the spilled liquid. “sorry. i should´ve known it´s a sensitive topic.” With a sigh you drop the towel into the sink and turn to look at the skeleton.

“Because I overslept I didn´t realize my heat was starting today and went in to work. After suffering through that I just didn´t remember that I was supposed to meet Sans for tea. Especially since I try not to schedule anything on those days.” You see Papyrus nod from the corner of you eye. “it gets pretty bad, hu?” “You have no idea.”, you wince at another wave of heat flushing through you making you need to grip the counter to not fall over. With a pitiful little whine you lower yourself onto the floor, letting your head fall back against the cabinets. “can i help in anyway?” “You could make me some food.”, you joke in an attempt to hide the lusty images racing through your head at that suggestion. Papyrus surprises you by agreeing instantly. Under your watchful gaze he gets up and makes you a small snack to eat, carrying it, and you, into the living room to drop on the couch. The tall skeleton is way stronger then he lets on it turns out.

After arranging you to his satisfaction Papyrus settles in behind you, turning into a NTT show. With a sigh you lean against him and eat your sandwich. It´s actually good making your instincts purr pleasantly. Usually the cuddling comes later into the heat but you can still enjoy it for now. Just have to remember yourself to throw him out before you embarrass yourself further. Or jump him. The latter being definitely the worse option. Long term that is. Your brain doesn´t seem to care that you have no idea if a skeleton monster could even fuck you. Closing your eyes contently, you let the TV fade into the background and concentrate on the soft hum of Papyrus magic. It´s always so soothing but most of the time you only really get to cuddle with Sans.

Behind you you distantly hear Papyrus doing something on his phone. He might be sending a text to Sans. Every now and then he will run his fingers through your hair making you further relaxed, to the point you would probably have fallen asleep if you weren´t in heat. As you press your thighs together and curl in on yourself further Papyrus slings an arm around your stomach holding you still. You melt into his touch, cuddling closer to the comforting warmth of your mate. “so do you just like meow or do you do the cuddly kitten thing with every skeleton you get on your couch.” With a gasp you pull away from where you are nuzzling against Papyrus, hiding your face in a pillow. “Oh gosh Papyrus, you should have said something sooner!”

Papyrus just laughs trying to pull the pillow away from your face. A sudden flash of anger runs through you. “Don´t laugh you idiot this is serious!”, you shove the pillow in his smug face and stand up, your back turned to him, “This is the kind of thing mating partners do. Cuddling and sharing support during a heat.” He gently grasps your shoulders causing you to stiffen but not pull away. “so i guess i was being a bit unfair letting you do that without knowing the full implications, but you seemed to relax more like that.” You squirm a little. “Well I mean yes it helps a bit. That´s why mating partners do it in the first place. But that is not the point here!”

“what else would your mating partner do.”, Papyrus lifts one hand to tangle in you hair, the tips of his bony fingers resting against your cheek. “Isn´t that obvious? B-besides what would that matter.” Chuckling he hugs you from behind, one arm around your hips again to hold you in place until you relax into his touch again. Finally you relent. “It´s not much about what you do but how you do it. Anything from bringing them something to drink or another pillow to just cuddling. Heats are about partnership as well not just the carnal drive to reproduce.” In a way that is the part you miss most when suffering your heats alone. While the lack of a partner makes getting off much more difficult and exhausting, the lack of the affection that comes with that leaves your heart aching for it even between heats.

The two of you settle back onto the couch at that point as Papyrus showers you with adoration. For a while you let him, missing this too much to pass up the chance. But eventually you feel your heat responding in vicious intensity to the presence of a mate. Internally you shake your head correcting yourself. Papyrus is not your mate. He isn´t even your mating partner. He is just acting as if he were and it is confusing your hormone addled mind. After taking a deep breath to strengthen your resolve you push his hands away from you. “You should really leave now, Papyrus. I promise that once this is over I will make it up to Sans that I couldn´t make it to tea today, but this ends here.”

Bony fingers dig into your thigh, dangerously close to your core. The wish to move closer to the touch fights with the knowledge that you should move away. “P-papyrus, you really shouldn´t do that. I mean heats get really intense and …”, a low chuckle rumbles in your ears. “you didn´t say no. you want this.” Quiet curses slip past your lips as he laughs. “This isn´t a laughing matter. You have no idea how bad this can get.” “i´m eager to learn then.” Papyrus hands are all over you, petting and groping, making you feel unbelievably hot. Needy little whines escape you as you feel your objections crumbling. “F-fine! But you promise that you stop me if I go too far.” The only answer you get, as you are lead into your own bedroom, is for the tall skeleton to hum in what you take as acceptance.

Your room is a mess. Thankfully Papyrus doesn´t say anything. Given that his room is probably just as messy if not worse it makes sense that he wouldn´t care. As he begins stripping you and exploring your body you try your best to hold still, laying back on the bed when he pushes you down on it. “I thought you didn´t like squishy human bodys, Papy.” “why do you think that?” “You never cuddle.”, you sound embarrassed. He pauses and flushes. “it´s cause you´re so cute that i avoid it. can´t keep my hands to myself.” Eagerly you tell him you don´t mind getting handsy if cuddles are involved, flushing bright red with the admission. The fact that Papyrus skull is flushed equally much makes it better however.

It takes all of your concentration to hold still, keep your lust in check. Papyrus makes it especially hard by being so adorably tender with you. Tiny whines slip past your lips as you finally snap and tug at his cloths, begging him to be rid of them. Unsure at first you explore his exposed ribs. When you realize that they are a sensitive spot your body reacts on instinct, starting up with rough motions to sooth your mating partners own heat. Your body sings with the second hand pleasure you gain from his moaning. The moment ends suddenly as you find your hands held down with magic that sparks in warning against your skin, the sensation enough to subdue your instincts for a moment. Shame burns bright in you with the thought you might have hurt him. You whisper out pitifully inadequate apologies.

“i thought you were exaggerating about getting wild.”, Papyrus prompts you. It is something you had already assumed when you warnings where met with disbelieve. “I´m sorry it´s just … a human partner would be in heat as well. At least a fertile one would.” “how´s that work out?” “It´s called sympathy heat. We react to each others pleasure seeking to ease their heat. The level of intensity needed for that is high, the reason I am so worried about hurting you. You aren´t human, don´t suffer from the sympathy heats, but my body still reacts as if you were.” Papyrus seems thoughtful about what you said as he releases you, pushing your thighs apart to settle between them.

Idle petting of your hips soon turns into more focused efforts to find your weak spots. Flushed with embarrassment and hiding your face you correct him and give helpful hints as best as you can. If nothing else, clutching onto the pillow you hide in gives your hands something to do other then driving your mate crazy. He gets you all worked up so easily, not surprising with your heat and yet it makes you a tiny bit embarrassed. As his tongue burys inside of you, and the resulting orgasm passes, you wonder were he is taking all the energy from so suddenly. You drop the question to focus on begging him to continue. While an orgasm, or a few, alleviate your heat for a while, nothing except for being fucked will actually cut it short. And even then the fact that you are on birth control will make it several days before it works. That, you know from experience.

In a rare clear moment you wonder at Papyrus heavy breathing as he hovers over you. From Sans you know that skeletons don´t breath. The thought is washed away again by Papyrus gently nuzzling your face in the skeleton version of a kiss. You purr into the contact, littering kisses all over his skull. His tongue rolling against you neck draws a load moan from you. From his position next to your ear he whispers sweet compliments to you, accompanying his hands sliding along your figure, down to bush one thumb over your entrance, sliding it in easily. “alright?” You give him a tiny smile and nod as he places the tip of his shaft, conjured from magic like his tongue and glowing orange, against you. With how relaxed and eager you are he slides in in one smooth motion of rocking his hips forward into you.

After a momentary pause at your breathless gasp Papyrus starts to move. On the first few thrusts you feel him hesitating before you start moving your hips to meet him. At that point he seems to become more determined, putting more of his strength into his motions. You arch into the delicious sensation of his cock filling you and stretching you deep inside. Almost unaware of it you babble praises to the tall skeleton. At some point, you are sure, you end up calling him your mate. Papyrus is undeterred by your senseless babbling as he seeks out your sweet spot and strikes against it on almost every thrust, making you shriek in delight. The end comes much to soon with his actions.

Balancing right on the edge of your orgasm you feel your entrance catch against the base of Papyrus cock. The realization has pleasure searing through you stronger then before as you demand all of him inside of you, wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him closer, give your plea substance, reassurance. The tall skeleton complies, hilting inside you as your orgasm milks his own out of him. You call his name in pure bliss. When you come down from the hight your head is clear, your heat put back for now. Enough for you to admire the thick plug of Papyrus knot having you stuffed full, locking you two together. A stray thought about whether Papyrus is unique in this or if Sans shares this anatomical quirk crosses you mind before the tall skeleton above you calls your full attention by way of apologizing.

A moment of stunned silence passes before you hook your finger into Papyrus eye socket pulling him down to stare into them. “I was the one literally begging for it.” He concedes, kissing you before asking you for the why. Now flushed you cover your face with your hands explaining slowly. “I take birth control. It makes sure that when I decide to seek out someones help in the middle of a heat I won´t end up pregnant. But it doesn´t curb my instincts. Heats are about reproduction, about … breeding.”, you flush even deeper about admitting the next part, “I also might have a tiny bit of a knotting kink.” At his quiet laughter you glare at him from between your fingers. “You shouldn´t be so cocky Mr. squishy human kink.” “naw it´s just you i have a kink for.” Both of you are deeply embarrassed about the little conversation, avoiding each others gaze, faces bright red and orange respectively.

You talk for a while. Papyrus telling you that certain monsters, like Alphys or the dog monsters, actually go into heat as well. You compare notes so that he knows perfectly what to expect for the rest of your heat. Eventually you admit about how you pick suitable mating partners and how trusting them versus them being strangers effects that. When he admits to liking you it chockes you for a second. You are happy but have to remind yourself of one detail. “Heats mess with our emotions. Being mating partners is very intimate and can warp how we feel about people, even our memories of them cast in different light. I would love to respond in kind, but I am scared about you, or even myself, doubting my words after this is over.” Papyrus is understanding of this. Just cuddling you and promising to talk this out when you are back to normal. When he is finally ready to pull out, his knot having gone down, you nip at him urging him into an encore.


End file.
